


Forgiveness

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [24]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Angst, Gen, SADNESS BUT ALSO HAPPINESS, aaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: Requested: a fic about Alastair surviving his encounter with Grayson and confronting Isabeau later on.





	

He watched her from above the courtyard where she fought. Watched as she took cover and took another swig from her blackwater vial before going back into the fray and fighting the remaining lycan. Two more shots were all it took to finally take it down. Once it slumped to the ground, Isabeau’s shoulders slumped as she grimaced in pain. 

Alastair had been following her since she left Westminster earlier that day. It shocked him to see how much she had changed since he last saw her. Her face seemed older, more weary. When she thought no one was looking, her usual face of determination faded away into one of despair. What he wouldn’t give to go to her and comfort her. 

A loud crash tore Alastair from his thoughts. He and Isabeau both looked in the direction of the sound. A lycan, small yet large and muscular,  burst through the wall and roared at Isabeau. She didn’t hesitate to begin shooting at it, but the lycan did not flinch. He watched it knock her over and his chest tightened. 

Barely thinking, he scaled down the wall, his bones cracking and muscles stretching as he turned into the monstrosity that was the source of his shame and, not too long ago, the source of all of his struggles. In his full monstrous form he ran towards the other lycan, knocking him away from his sister. Alastair scratched the beast’s face and chest, roaring as the other lycan tried to defend itself. The smaller lycan managed to wiggle out from under him and scurried off with a whimper.

Alastair returned his focus to his sister, who was crouched on the ground, holding onto her bleeding side with one hand and her pistol with the other. Alastair shrunk and slinked backwards to make himself less of a threat to her. 

“Isi…” he growled in a low voice, making her eyes widen. Isabeau lowered her gun then raised it again and frowned.

“Who...who are you?” she asked. Alastair’s heart thumped in his chest as he slowly transformed back into his human form. He lay on his hands and knees and looked to her with pleading eyes.

“Alastair…”she whispered, dropping her pistol. “No...no no this isn’t possible.”

“Isi, I can explain. Please.”

“You were dead,” she said, her voice shaking, “I saw your body, you were dead Alastair!”

“I know.”

She walked towards him, pulled off her coat to cover him up. “How could you do this to me?” she asked. Up close, Alastair could see the tears flowing freely down her face. 

“I had no choice, please believe me,” Alastair pleaded as he looked at her. 

“No choice- what do you mean?” 

He sighed. “I-I...I was blackmailed. Forced to do things that I didn’t want to do.”

“Who? Why would someone do this? Alastair please tell me.”

“It was Hastings,” he told her. Just saying his name made his blood boil. “It was all him. Everything, all this madness, the increased violence and the Ripper murders. It’s all him.” 

Isabeau looked at him, taken aback. “Alastair I-”

“Isi, please believe me. You have to. He forced me to act out his wishes and threatened your safety if I didn’t follow him.”

Isabeau remained silent and looked away, and Alastair’s heart thudded as time went on without her saying a word. After his outburst, revealing everything he had hidden away from everyone he cared for, he began to feel vulnerable. 

“Why…” began Isabeau, still not looking at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Isi...I didn’t-”

“You could’ve told me you you know.” She looked back at him. “I’m your sister, remember?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you. I-I was afraid. Still am. I don’t want you to push me away because of who I am.”

“Did you think I would? Alastair I wouldn’t have. I really wouldn’t have.” She pulled him into a tight embrace as she began to sob. Alastair returned the hug and began to cry as well. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he muttered.

“I’ve missed you too. These last few months have been unbearable.”

“Can you forgive me? I’m sorry I put you through all of this.”

Isabeau looked at him and nodded. “Of course I can. I’m just so happy to have you back. Now I want nothing more to tear Hastings apart for what he’s done to you.”

Alastair gave his sister a small smile. “I’ll be more than willing to lend a hand with that.”


End file.
